


If You Hurt Him - Tim Edition

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick and Slade's wedding is in a week.





	If You Hurt Him - Tim Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This might be shorter than others so oopsie doopsie

“I presume you’re here to threaten me as well?”

Tim looked up from his laptop where he was lounging on the couch in Slade and Dick’s apartment. Dick was in the shower and Slade had just stepped out of the bedroom to find the third little bird on the couch.

“Hm?” Tim asked, raising an eyebrow before shaking his head. “Oh, no. I assume everyone else did?”

“That’s correct,” Slade replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Then I don’t really need to,” Tim said easily, shrugging. “I just came to ask Dick a question and he said he wanted to shower first so I’m just waiting.”

Slade smirked. “You can’t tell me you approve of this relationship.”

“I don’t have much of an opinion because it’s none of my business who Dick associates with,” Tim replied, closing his laptop and setting it to the side before standing.

“Tell that to the rest of your family,” Slade said.

“I will,” Tim answered seriously. “Look, do I approve of what you do? No. But Dick is  _ happy  _ with you. And one thing no one else in the family realizes is that this happy isn’t an act. Dick always pretends he’s happy even if he’s really miserable, but now?” Tim gave a small smile. “He talked to me about you one day and the way his eyes lit up, he just…” Tim shook his head. “I don’t have to threaten to because a, everyone else has beat me to it. B, I  _ know  _ you won’t hurt him. You really do care about him.”

Slade was genuinely surprised by that information. “Well thank you,” he finally said.

“I also had an engagement gift I wanted to give you to,” Tim said, looking over Slade’s shoulder. Slade turned to find Dick walking in.

“Timmy, you didn’t have to do that,” Dick told his brother.

Tim only shrugged as he reached into his laptop bag to pull out two boxes. He stared intently at them for a few minutes before switching them and handing them over to Slade and Dick.

“They’re Yin and Yang necklaces,” Tim said as the two opened the boxes. “Dick is white as in good, but I  _ know  _ you have a little darkness inside of you.” he smirked at the quiet laugh Dick gave. “And Slade is black cause...uh, that’s obvious.”

“And for the white dot?” Slade asked.

“You’re not totally bad,” Tim replied. “You love Dick. Consider Dick your white dot.”

Dick grinned, setting the necklace aside and walking over to pull Tim into a tight hug.

“Thanks Timmy,” he said, grinning. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Is there a tracker in it?” Slade asked. “Courtesy of Wayne?”

“Bruce doesn’t know I’m giving those to you,” Tim replied. “So no, there’s no tracker. And I don’t hate you like everyone else does, so.” he shrugged.

“Good to know,” Slade said calmly, setting his necklace down before moving over to help Dick clasp his. 

“Tim and I have a few errands to run, but would you like to meet us for lunch?” Dick asked Slade before turning to Tim. “If that’s alright?”

“Of course it is,” Tim replied. “I’d like to get to know Slade Wilson as opposed to Deathstroke the Terminator.”

Slade hummed. “I think I’ve just decided that you’re my favorite.”

Dick laughed loudly.

 

………….

 

After ordering lunch, Dick slipped away from the bathroom.

“Is this when you’re going to threaten me?” Slade asked calmly, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Not a real threat,” Tim replied. “All I’ll say is that if you hurt him, I’m going to be very disappointed. And Dick will be heartbroken.”

“Believe me,” Slade said calmly. “I love Dick. I would never do anything to hurt him.”

“I know,” Tim said with a smile. “And he loves you too. Very very much. His heart is in your hands. Keep that in mind.”

Slade gave a mock salute. “Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a comment!!!


End file.
